cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaakira Vurrykn
Jaakira Vurrykn (pronounced Ja-kee-ra Vur-i-ken) Biography Birth Jaakira was born with an unknown illness. Most babies cry when they are born, but she was still and quiet, as if she were asleep. The Nightsisters did everything they could to cure her, but her condition only got worse. They told her's parents that she was going to die. Kyuna -- Jaakira's mother -- pleaded with the Spirits to save her dying baby, and placed Jaakira in the waters of the Spirit Temple. The Winged Goddess appeared before Kyuna, and told her that she could not save Jaakira. If she did, she would interfere with the ways of the force. The Winged Goddess's father forbade her from doing such things. Appearance Jaakira appears to be a tall and lithe young woman with long, dark, rusty red hair that hangs down to her waist. She has pale skin, adorned with several tribal tattoos painted on her left arm, face, thighs, waist, hips, and back. One of her most notable features are the thin, blackish-blueish veins spreading from her eyes to her temples. Another would be her unnerving eyes... eyes that are like swirling pools of blood and fire, burning with a hatred for the whole galaxy. Her intense, cold stare is that of a predator stalking her prey just before it would pounce. It is her inner fury, kept deep within her soul, but ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. Most people cannot keep their gazes locked on her for long. There is also pain in those eyes, a swirling vortex of it, but that too is under control. Pets & Ship Azazel: Azazel is a bull rancor who serves as Jaakira's mount and constant companion. Nyla: Nyla is a Nexu and a loyal friend of Jaakira Vurrykn and the Vurrykn family. Fury-class Imperial Interceptor: Jaakira's ship is a Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, one of the deadliest ships of the Old Republic era. It has been modified to fit the standards of the current era. How she got such an ancient ship like this is a complete mystery. Personality and traits Jaakira is bitter, cold, and sadistic. As a child, she was kind and innocent. But through a harsh life of violence and suffering, she has changed from that sweet girl to something... twisted. Driven to the edge of sanity, Jaakira is feared not only by the Jedi, but by her own kind as well. Relationships Kyuna: ''' '''Zorro: Anthony Gammahowl: Powers and abilities Jaakira's devious personality has come to manifest itself in accursed supernatural abilities. These abilities allow her to assault her enemies' minds directly, making them see and hear whatever she finds most useful to sow fear and confusion. She is also a dextrous and stealthy predator who is capable of dealing large amounts of damage with a flurry of swift attacks. As a trained and talented killer, she is both calculated and poised. Swift, silent and smart, few can survive her wrath. Melee Combat: Martial Arts, Lightsaber combat, Form I: Shii-Cho, Form IV: Ataru , Form V: Shien / Djem So , Form VI: Niman / Jar'Kai, Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Nightsister Magick: Aspect of the Storm , Blood trail, Chant of Resurrection, Control web, Ears of the Chiroptix, Mesmerism, Mindspeech, Revitalization of the Whuffa, Scream of the Ssurian, Sense of the Veshet, Speed of the Toocha, Spell of Interpretation, Surge of the Brier, Touch of the Kiin'Dray Force Powers: '-Control:' Force Speed, Force Cloak, Force Stealth '-Sense:' Force Sight, Farseeing, Force Empathy, Telepathy '-Alter:' Telekinesis, Force Jump/Leap, Force Pull/Push '-Universal:' Battle meditation, Comprehend Speech, Doppleganger, Mind trick, Force Deflection, Force Illusion, Force meld, Force Throw, Force barrier, Force vision, Force Whirlwind, Force Wave, Force Repulse, Psychometry, Shatterpoint '-Light:' Alter Enviroment, Animal Friendship, Combustion, Crucitorn, Force blinding, Force healing, Tutaminis, Force Stun, Force valor, Hibernation trance, Levitation, Malacia, Plant Surge '-Dark:' Force Destruction, Force drain, Force fear, Force lightning, Force Maelstrom, Force phantom, Force rage, Force scream, Force Slow, Force choke, Kinetite, Sith alchemy, Spirit Transference Strengths and Weaknesses: Trivia -My DeviantART: http://Jaakira.DeviantART.com/ Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Assassin Category:Saber Master Category:Spy Category:Mercenary Category:Warrior Category:Master Builder Category:Member Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Force Demon Category:Rebellion Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Rogue Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Poet Category:Dathomirian Category:Pirate Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Criminals Category:Marksman Category:Artist Category:Leader Category:Weapon Master Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Sith Category:Outlaw Category:Hunter Category:Sith Witch Category:Wanted Characters Category:Sith Hand Category:Explorer Category:Sith Lord Category:Double agents Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Sith Empire Category:Marauder Category:Hybrids Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Class Rank:Privateer Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Master Technician